


cool cat in town

by marciee



Series: 45 days of heck [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Hhhhhhhhhh, M/M, i dont know when/if im going to finish this LOL, i feel like i should have left this til the end of the challenge but, i know i wont update gbgb for a while, so enjoy, this is better than gbgb trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: Hwitaek couldn't resist helping someone in need. He really can't, even if it's storming outside and he has the perfect opportunity to run.





	cool cat in town

Hwitaek rests his fingers on the piano keys, taking a break from practice. Although he didn’t mind practicing the piano, it gets a bit repetitive when you’re playing the same piece over and over for 45 minutes. It doesn’t help that the small practice room is painted in an ugly dull yellow, or that he stayed up to finish an essay last night. His bag was on the floor next to him, various piano sheets scattered around the room. Hwitaek yawns, his eyes closing for a moment and sleep threatens to take over him. He reluctantly rubs his eyes, opening them again to face the piano once more. 

Hwitaek groans and looks at the clock. His bus arrives in 10 minutes, so if he left now, he would be able to catch it. Hwitaek gets up and stretches, before picking up all of his piano sheets and tidying them up carefully and placing them in his folder. He swings his bag over his shoulder, checking to make sure everything was turned off or closed before locking the door to the music room. 

There isn’t a lot of people milling about after school compared to the busy corridors during the day. Hwitaek climbs up the stairs from the school basement and snakes through an empty corridor to his locker. He unlocks it and takes out his chemistry textbook, placing it in his bag cautiously. Hwitaek scans the contents of his locker for a moment, before picking up the umbrella he brought to school this morning. The weather forecast said that it would rain, but it didn’t rain this morning. 

Hwitaek might as well take it home instead of having it clutter his locker. He shuts his locker door, umbrella in one hand as he slips his combination lock back onto his locker. The bus should be arriving at the bus stop next to the school any minute now. Hwitaek rushes past the lockers to the main doors, gripping the umbrella tightly. 

The main doors are locked, a teacher that Hwitaek didn’t recognize watching guard next to it. There’s nobody else around, and Hwitaek finds out why as he peers out of the window of the door. It’s raining heavily outside, so dark that only a few scattered umbrellas were visible in the distance. He zips up the jacket he’s wearing, putting his hands in his pockets. Well, good thing he brought an umbrella to school today, thanks to his mom’s nagging. He didn’t hear the storm from the practice room but it looks like it’s going to worsen. 

“Sorry kid, the storm outside’s too big. You gotta have to have an umbrella to leave. School rules.” The teacher starts explaining to someone outside Hwitaek’s line of sight. Hwitaek turns around to the noise, wondering who he’s talking to. 

A striking blonde boy who looks like he was a bit taller than Hwitaek is standing in front of the teacher with a slight scowl. He has light fair hair that fell into his eyes and looks like it was dyed, chestnut brown eyes and thin pink lips. The boy is wearing a casual gray hoodie, sneakers and black jeans, a black bag rocking from his shoulder, and Hwitaek feels like he’s seen him around enough times to look familiar, although he didn’t know his name. Just as Hwitaek was racking his brains for a name, the boy turns to Hwitaek’s direction, eyes piercing into his for a moment before turning away to lean against a wall. Hwitaek feels embarrassment heating his cheeks from being caught staring and stares at the ground.

Then Hwitaek remembers that he’s holding an umbrella. An umbrella that can probably fit two people. Hwitaek is probably the least proactive person he knew. He almost never spoke in class, hated presentations, and only had two friends. But one thing he can’t stand is not helping someone in need. His life is also too short to resist the sight of the angelic blonde drawing him in. Hwitaek gulps and breathes in. He takes small steps forward, feeling his hands shake the slightest bit. His footsteps seem to echo through his head, although in reality, his steps are soundless compared to the loud sound of rain splattering against the pavement outside. The boy is sitting cross-legged on the floor, reaching inside his bag and turning away from Hwitaek to pull out his earphones.

“Hey.” Hwitaek manages to stammer out, feeling an increasingly impulsive urge to bash his head into the nearest wall. The boy pauses, turning around and looking up. His hazel brown eyes squint a bit at Hwitaek between his fair hair, leaving indents under his eyes on his milky white skin. The sides of his lips curl up slightly and parts as words leave his mouth.

“Do you want something?” His eyebrows arch up a barely noticeable amount, making Hwitaek pale. He gulps, determined to finish this mess. Hwitaek grips his black umbrella tighter than he has to and tries to hide his wincing as he mumbles awkwardly.

“Where are you h-heading? I can take you to the bus stop, I mean, I have an umbrella-” Hwitaek takes a deep breath to compose himself before continuing. This is a trainwreck. “I have an umbrella, are you heading to the bus stop?”

The edges of the blonde’s lips coil upwards, his previously stiff stature relaxing into a more casual stance. His expression turns amused, his eyes meeting Hwitaek’s for a brief second before turning away. Hwitaek could feel his heart start to pound out of nervousness. The blonde’s eyelids flutter down as he scoops up his belongings and stuffs it in his bag. He stands up, throwing his bag over his left shoulder and tilting his head at Hwitaek.

“Thanks,” The boy mumbles, giving Hwitaek a soft nod and a glance. Hwitaek flusters, opening the main school doors and his umbrella. The blonde follows him quietly, and Hwitaek manages to adjust his umbrella so that they are both under the cover of the umbrella. The blonde is a tiny bit taller than Hwitaek, so Hwitaek tries not to hold the umbrella too low. They start walking awkwardly, the umbrella forcing them closer to each other. Thank goodness the bus stop is only about a 5-minute walk from school.

On his right, Hwitaek could hear the blonde’s soft breathing in the midst of the rain. He wonders if they’re a bit too close for comfort. The bus stop still isn’t in sight, but Hwitaek could feel his arm shaking and going weak from holding the umbrella. He seriously needs to work out more.

The blonde glanced at him then look up at the umbrella. “I’ll hold it,” He says, and carefully plucks the umbrella handle from Hwitaek. Their fingers brush for a split second, causing Hwitaek to nearly drop the umbrella and fiddles with his fingers. He sneaks a look at the blonde next to him. He’s wearing a silver band on his left index finger, the hand clasping the umbrella.

The blonde catches him looking and smirks. “You like the ring?” Hwitaek blushes out of embarrassment from being caught staring stares at his feet and nods. They walk in silence for another while, the occasional puddle splash punctuating the silence. The bus stop in sight. The rain is still pouring, but it seems to be slowing down little by little, unlike Hwitaek’s heartbeat. 

“I found it at an antique store. You like it?” Hwitaek looks up at him, nodding unsurely. They finally reach the empty bus stop and stand under the shade where the blonde gives his umbrella back. The rain has slowed almost to a stop, but the humidity sticks in the air. Hwitaek turns to the side, closes and shakes his umbrella of the water, turns back and finds the blonde fidgeting with his ring. He could swear he’s seen the ring before, although he couldn’t place from where exactly.

Hwitaek looks away, taking out his plastic bag and places his umbrella in it. His bus should be here soon if he hurried here fast enough. He peeks at the person next to him again. Hwitaek feels like he should say something, but he’s not sure what. 

“My name’s Hyojong,” Hyojong says, turning his head slightly and giving Hwitaek a small cat-like smile. His ring glints as he relaxes his arms by his sides.

“I’m Hwitaek,” Hwitaek mumbles back while stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets because he didn’t know what to do with them. 

“What were you stayin’ after school for?” Hyojong asks, leaning back on one of the poles holding up the bus stop roof. Hwitaek wonders for a brief moment if band practice sounded better than extra voluntary piano practice. He settles on music practice after another moment of contemplation.

“Music practice. You?” Hwitaek says, asking the question out of curiosity. Hyojong seems like the sporty type for some reason. That would explain why Hwitaek hasn’t seen him around much either, seeing as sporty kids and musical kids didn’t mix well here.

“Detention.” Hwitaek freezes as Hyojong replies. Great, thanks to his stupid need to help people all the time, he's going to get mugged by this guy. Hyojong chuckles when he sees him tensed up. “Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. It happens all the time. Detention, I mean.” Hwitaek isn’t sure if that was supposed to be reassuring or not, so he laughs awkwardly in response.

Hyojong pulls out a thin black marker from his pocket, uncaps it and starts writing on his left palm. Hwitaek stuffs his fists into his pocket deeper. He hates watching people writing on their skin, it makes his skin crawl. Hwitaek turns away for a moment and spots his bus arriving at the bus stop. 

“That’s my bus. Um. See you around.” Hwitaek says awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up again. He’s incredibly flustered for some reason. Hyojong looks up at him, soft blonde hair bouncing and grins. He waves with his right hand, the one holding the marker. 

Hwitaek boards the bus, climbing onto a window seat on the other side of the bus as it zooms away from the bus stop. His hands are still curled into fists in his jacket. It’s getting hot and humid in here. Hwitaek rips off his jacket and tosses it in his bag as the bus speeds along.

He sighs in content. His calves are aching, showing just how out of shape he is. Hwitaek stretches his arms forward when he spots a black mark on his wrist. It can’t be. He turns his arm shakily, unfurling his palm.

Written in thin black ink is the word “Hwitaek” with a heart next to it in the middle of his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LIKE 2 DAYS LATE JKASDSLFDGJDKSJFLD OH MY GOS  
> the wheel spinning thingy that i use to decide which ship to write next picked huidawn. twice. so HERE YOU GO im going to finish it off another time hhh im sorry LOL gbgb's next update is probably gonna be late zz 
> 
> if u enjoyed this huidawn fic you might be interested in my other huidawn fic called "good boys go bad" go check it out! its also a delinquent/nerd high school au zz
> 
> find me on:  
> twitter: @nochilluniverse  
> instagram: @nochill.universe
> 
> feel free to leave a kudos/comment/bookmark ily!!!
> 
> shout out to audrey this is for u!!!!!!! and the whole gang at cheese man!!


End file.
